BEN x Jeff - Drunken
by DaylightOwl11
Summary: Jeff gets home after killing to find his partner, BEN, drunk. After taking him to bed, something happens. BENxJeff, smut, yaoi.


Jeff sighed deeply as he walked into the mansion, his usual white hoodie now bloodstained. His usual cut smile seemed wider and his eyes seemed more lively. A smaller frame then floated on the teen's shoulders, startling him slightly.

"Damn it BEN." Jeff said in a joking manor. "What the Hell are you doing." The younger and smaller teened giggled as he wrapped his index finger around some strains of hair, making Jeff gawk at him, never seeing this action from him.

"What~" BEN hiccuped. "Can't play with my Jeffy~?" BEN smiled, his eyes foggy. Jeff could imediantly tell the younger male was drunk, also by the aroma of beer can be smalled in BEN's breath. Jeff groaned and reached up to the fingure, holding him by the waist and carried him into his arms.

"BEN, your drunk. We need you to go to bed." The albino teen said, looking at the Link look-alike in his arms. BEN hiccuped once again and Jeff let out a groan. BEN was about to protest but an idea sparked in the drunken boy's mind. Jeff sighed and took him up the stairs, trying not to wake the entire mansion up with the squeaky floor boards.

Jeff opened the door which led to the room him and BEN shared. He slowly walked towards the bed and placed the smaller frame onto it. The small teen sat up and took off his grey, faded hat and threw it across the bed, a small smirk on his face. Jeff noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"BEN what are yo-" He was cut off at the small teen pressing his lips against his, suprising the older male. Jeff couldn't place it but he enjoyed the kiss. He leaned forward, making BEN fall backwards, his arms locks around Jeff's neck. Jeff fell onto him, smiling.

Jeff smirked and forced his tongue into the younger one's mouth, making him moan gently. He tasted aome alcohol along with his own sweet taste. Jeff swirled his tongue as BEN did the same back, the two moaning the same.

BEN tugged at Jeff's bloodied hoodie and muttered, "Off..." Jeff smiled and pulled back. He pulled off the bloodstained hoodie along with his shirt as well. BEN blushed at Jeff's exposed chest and stomach before taking off his own. he threw his sash to the floor and the girly-like shirt garment as well. Jeff smirked and pinned BEN back to the bed, knowing what both eachother want.

Jeff pined BEN's arms above his head and sat between his legs. Jeff used his knee to gently rub BEN's member through his pants, making the other moan gently.

"J-Jeff..." BEN muttered.

"Yes BEN?"

"I want you...Inside me..." Jeff seemed a little taken aback but nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." Jeff pulled back and grabbed the rim of BEN's pants, pulling them down to his ankles. He looked at the younger's now hard erection through his boxers and smiled. He pulled down his boxers, exposing BEN's hard member. Jeff gently stroked up and down the shaft, pumping slightly. BEN started breathing fast, almost panting.

Jeff brought his mouth to the tip, kissing it before licking it lightly. BEN moaned and bit his lip. Jeff started taking more of his length into his mouth. He started bobing his head, using on of his hand to pump BEN as he sucked faster. BEN moaned even louder and pushed Jeff's head down on his member, making him gag slightly.

"Ah~! Jeff~!" The younger teen moaned. Jeff smiled before a white, salty liquid filled his mouth, dripping slightly. He swallod BEN's cum and and stopped sucking and moved back up to BEN's lips, BEN tasting himself. The two moaned quietly before BEN tugged on Jeff's pants, another "Off..." coming from the small teen. Jeff smirked and sat up, taking off his pants along with his boxers. BEN stared at Jeff's hard and long member, looking at it with wide eyes.

'Its- Its so huge!' BEN thought. 'How the Hell is that going to fit me?!' Jeff sat back between BEN's legs again, spreading the younger one's legs apart slightly. He readied himself at his entrance, looking up at BEN. He nodded and Jeff nodded back. He thrusted into the smaller, making him yelp.

He thrusted faster and faster, BEN closing his eyes and he whimpered moans and grabbed Jeff's shoulders, his nails digging into the albino's skin. BEN moaned loudly, starting to feel alot of pleasure. Jeff soon hot his spot in his uke's member, making BEN yelp a moan.

"Oh God Jeff~! There~!" BEN cried. Jeff continued to hit that spot, BEN moaning louder each thrust. The smaller frame's nail digged deeper into Jeff's skin, a bit of blood seeping out. Jeff gasped slightly, feeling something warm in his crotch.

"BEN, I- I'm gonna-" Jeff was cut off by a loud moan from himself as he came into his partner as BEN did the same onto Jeff's stomach and chest. Jeff pulled out, breathless as he lied down next to BEN, the two teens panting.

"J-Jeff..." BEN panted.

"Yeah...?"

"I was never acctually drunk..."


End file.
